


Der Goyl und der Welpe

by jacobreckless



Category: Reckless | Mirrorworld Series - Cornelia Funke
Genre: Das goldene Garn, M/M, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacobreckless/pseuds/jacobreckless
Summary: Verlangen nach Jade, Verlangen nach Menschenhaut – in diesem Augenblick schien beides das Gleiche zu sein.
Relationships: Will Reckless/Nerron
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Der Goyl und der Welpe

Nerron grinste. „Ich komme nicht umhin zu fragen, was wohl stärker in dir schlägt – das Schneckenherz oder das aus Jade?“

Will erstarrte.  
Das Mondlicht, das bei seinen geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf der Klinge des Säbels getanzt hatte, liess seine weiche Haut fast zum Mondstein werden.

_Die falsche Haut, Nerron._

„Welche Farbe das Blut wohl hat, das in deinen Adern fliesst?“  
Der Welpe drehte sich zu ihm um. In dem blassen Prinzgesicht war etwas wie Verlegenheit zu erkennen – als ob Nerron ihn dabei ertappt hatte, wie er seinem fast unerträglich sanften, menschlichen Gemüt den Rücken kehrte.

_Oh, diese verhasste Nettigkeit._

„Ich – Ich wollte bloss üben“, sagte er.  
„Üben!“, höhnte Nerron. „Du kannst lange üben. Du wirst nicht weit kommen, wenn du es nicht mal übers Herz bringst, einen Hasen für das Abendessen zu schiessen.“

Will ignorierte die Bemerkung. „Unsere Reise ist bisher verdächtig friedlich gewesen. Ich weiss, dass sich das jederzeit ändern kann.“

Nerron antwortete nicht. Er zwang sich, nicht an die Bedrohung der Spiegelwesen zu denken, die ihnen die Gefahren bisher aus dem Weg geschafft hatten – stattdessen spürte er, wie sein Spott langsam verflog und zur Neugier wurde. Der Welpe schien es zu bemerken.

„Ich weiss allerdings nicht, ob die Jade je ganz verschwunden ist. Vorallem jetzt, mit dir in meiner Nähe, kommen immer mehr Erinnerungen zurück.“  
Wills Worte klangen, als ob er testen wollte, wie viel Ehrlichkeit ihre merkwürdige Gemeinschaft vertrug.  
Nerron schauderte innerlich.

_Der Jadegoyl._

Er musste furchterregend gewesen sein. Wie oft hatte sich der Bastard als Kind eine Haut aus Jade gewünscht.

_Hör auf, Nerron! Der Welpe hat sie aufgegeben, genau so wie du._

Will trat näher an ihn heran. Nerron verfluchte seinen erhöhten Puls, als er direkt vor ihm stand und ihn ernst anblickte.  
„Wenn ich neben dir stehe spüre ich sie wie einen Schatten. Ich träume auch viel. Von grauen Uniformen. Von Karneolhaut. Von ihr.“

_Die Dunkle Fee._

Nerron wusste, dass irgendeine merkwürdige Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Prinzgesicht bestand.  
Sie, die ihm eine zweite Haut geschenkt hatte. Sie, auf deren Spur der Bastard und der Welpe sich gefährlich nahekamen.  
„Erinnerungen aus einer steinernen Zeit“, murmelte Nerron, fast nur zu sich selbst.  
Er hatte den Jadegoyl auf Bildern gesehen.

 _So schön._ _Ein wahrgewordenes Märchen._

Der Bastard wusste nicht, warum, doch auf einmal verspürte er eine unbändige Sehnsucht danach, Will zu berühren.  
Ob die Jade unter seinen gemaserten Fingern zum Leben erwachen würde? Ob er den Mythos ertasten könnte?  
  
_Verboten, Nerron!_

Es lag nun ein leises Lächeln auf Wills Lippen. Es schien als ob er den Kampf in Nerrons Kopf spüren konnte.  
Das einfühlsame Menschlein mit Schneckenhaut und Prinzgesicht, hinter dem sich eine Macht verbarg, die nur Nerron und die Dunkle wirklich zu erkennen schienen.  
„An was erinnerst du dich?“ Nerrons Stimme klang auf einmal selbst für einen Goyl ungewöhnlich rau.  
Zu seinem Entsetzen streckte Will seinen Arm aus und fuhr mit der Hand langsam über Nerrons steinernen Arm.  
  
_Verboten!_  
  
Doch selbst Nerrons Abscheu vor Menschenhaut konnte diesen Moment nicht anhalten.  
Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut unter der Berührung zu kochen begann. Und dieses eine Mal war es nicht der Zorn der Goyl.  
  
_So weich._

Verlangen nach Jade, Verlangen nach Menschenhaut – in diesem Augenblick schien beides das Gleiche zu sein.  
„An Kraft. An Klarheit. An die Gesänge der Höhlen und an glatte, kühle Haut“, flüsterte Will.  
Auch er schien von der Natürlichkeit der Berührung in den Bann gezogen.  
Als er aufblickte, meinte Nerron, ein goldenes Flackern in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

_Pass auf dein Herz auf, Bastard!_


End file.
